A recliner typically comprises a back rest that rotates downward to lower the user's back and head from an upright position to more a reclined position. Similarly, recliners also often comprise a deployable ottoman that has a leg rest that rotates outwardly to elevate the user's legs. Certain recliners often also shift the seat box forward to provide room behind the recliner for the lowered back rest. The recliners can also rotate the seat box to elevate the front of the seat box relative to the rear of the seat box to further position the user in a more comfortable reclined position. The back rest, ottoman and seat box of certain recliners are operably linked to a single rotating driving axle that is rotated by a drive assembly to move the various components such that the moving components can be operated simultaneously. The drive axle can also be moved horizontally to provide shift the seat box forward and extend the leg rest outwards from the seat box.
In operation, the drive axle is rotated in a first direction to lower back rest while rotating the leg rest of the ottoman into the reclined position. The drive axle can then be shifted forward to shift the seat box forward and extend the leg rest from the seat box of the recliner. The drive axle can then be shifted backwards and rotated in the opposite direction to return the moving components of the recliner to their original positions.
In certain recliners, such as shown in FIGS. 1-3, the drive axle is rotated by a traveler moved along a horizontal track perpendicular to drive axle by the drive assembly. The traveler is linked to the drive axle by elongated transfer linkages rotatably affixed to the drive axle via a bracket having an arm extending radially outward from the drive axle. As the traveler moves down the horizontal track, the horizontal motion of the traveler is translated into a pushing or pulling force applied tangential to the drive axle through the arm. The end of the arm and the end of the linkage are rotatably engaged such that the linkage and arm are generally parallel as the traveler initially moves down the horizontal track to apply the tangential force to the drive axle. The tangential force rotates the drive axle until the arm is generally parallel to the horizontal track. Once the arm is generally parallel to the horizontal track, angle between linkage and the arm collapses to apply a force to drive axle generally transverse to the drive axle to move the drive axle horizontally.
The drive assembly often comprises a motor at the end of the horizontal track proximate to the front of the recliner for pulling or pushing the traveler down the track. The front mounted motor is advantageous as the horizontal track is typically positioned beneath the seat box and remains fixed in place even as the various components of the recliner are moving. In particular, shifting the seat box forward to accommodate the reclining back rest can move the edges of the seat box such that the edges of the seat box intersect the horizontal track and motor. A front mounted motor provides more clearance for the motor to avoid the edge of the seat box as the seat box moves forward. Moreover, as the leg rest of the ottoman assembly typically defines the front face of the seat box, the simultaneous extension of the ottoman assembly provides a gap in the front of the seat box to provide additional clearance for the motor. Also, the elevation of the front portion of the seat box also reduces the likelihood that the seat box will become caught on the motor.
While a front mounted motor provides numerous advantages when operation the recliner, the inherent drawback of front mounted motors is that the motor placement is substantially more challenging to manufacture and assemble. A primary design consideration for motor powered recliners is positioning the wiring for the motor such that the power plug extends from the rear of the recliner. The rearward power plug reduces the likelihood that the plug will be tripped over and presents a more aesthetically appealing appearance. However, front mounting the motor requires that the wiring for the motor must be threaded through the plurality of linkages used to operate the moving parts to reach the motor from the rear of the recliner. The wiring must also be secured to prevent the wiring from catching on the linkages during operation of the assembly. The arduous task of threading and securing the wiring adds considerable time to the manufacturing process and can be easily done incorrectly resulting in damage to the wiring or linkages if the linkages engage an improperly secured or threaded wiring.
A similar drawback is that front mounted motors often results in the motor being visible from the front of the recliner through the opening left by the foot rest when the ottoman assembly is deployed. In addition to being aesthetically unpleasing, the exposed motor and/or wiring could become damaged.
As a result, there is a need for a means to operate a recliner that is reduces the time and difficulty required to manufacture the power mechanism for the recliner while maintaining an aesthetically pleasing appearance.